A sunvisor for a vehicle generally has a plate-shaped visor body, which is mounted to a cabin-ceiling surface via a support shaft. The visor body is rotated about the support shaft to be thereby switched between a storage position, where it is located along the cabin-ceiling surface, and a light shielding position where it is located along a windshield.
A sunvisor for a vehicle is mounted in a vehicle cabin and is used as one of the vehicle interior parts. Conventionally, there are vehicle interior parts of various constructions. Examples of their constructions are disclosed in Patent Document 1 (JP 2000-73276 A) and Patent Document 2 (JP 9-95133 A).
The vehicle interior parts disclosed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 are both sunshades to be mounted to the vehicle cabin interior side of a rear window.
The sunshade according to Patent Document 1 is equipped with support rods mounted along the left-hand side, the upper side, and the right-hand side of a rear window. A net-like fiber cloth is stretched between the support rods. Further, titanium oxide powder, which is a type of photocatalyst, and activated carbon powder, which is a type of adsorbent adapted to adsorb odors, are carried by the fiber cloth. Thus, the activated carbon powder adsorbs odors and the photocatalyst decomposes the odors.
The sunshade according to Patent Document 2 is a curtain to be mounted to the vehicle cabin interior side of a rear window. Photocatalysts are carried by both surfaces of the curtain. The photocatalysts decompose odors.
Thus, there have conventionally been known constructions in which a photocatalyst is provided on a sunshade mounted to the cabin interior side of a rear window. However, no construction has been known in which a photocatalyst is provided on a sunvisor for a vehicle. Neither has there been known any constructions in which a sunvisor for a vehicle has a deodorizing effect.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a sunvisor for a vehicle equipped with a photocatalyst having a deodorizing effect.